Session 39
Back - Next This session was played on December 5, 2017. It lasted 5 hours and 49 minutes. Synopsis Ryleigh wakes up Urrak (and Malica) and Urrak says goodbye. Brimeia follows Ryleigh out to the rest. Seir, Gunnloda, and Rav spend some short time in discussion in the grove, then the whole group follows Cae out of town to the ruins. Urrak has some awkward conversations with Seir and then Brimeia. Ryleigh and Cae talk a bit about their destination with an interruption from Seirixori. Then they arrive at the keep only to find it's been overrun with orcs. Cae gives Ryleigh a letter and her wedding ring and asks her to deliver them to Eloise, intending to make a suicide attack on the stronghold, but Ryleigh tries to charge ahead recklessly. Urrak manages to stop her with a reminder of the two spears she took to the chest before and they try a more tactical approach, luring the orcs out with a dinoseir. Cae kills pretty much everyone and then Urrak just makes things weird. Trivia * This was the 18th combat encounter * The highest attack roll for the night was Cae's critical hit at 29. This is a new record. * The highest damage in one attack was Cae's critical hit at 23. * The highest damage in one turn was 23. * The highest damage in one session was Cae with 114 points of damage. This is a new record. * The most kills this session were Cae with 6 out of her 7 shots. This is a new record. * The highest kill count across the campaign is still Urrak with 10. * The most team damage in one round was 48 in the final round. * Ryleigh's two kills this session were her first kills in the game. Transcript [''5:04 PM] DM: Day 12, Mirdan 16 Jaqmont 3Y20, about an hour before dawn the day of the full moon. Nolanos, Ravaphine, Seir, Gunnloda, and Ryleigh camped out in the grove while Bri, Martyn, Urrak, and Malica stayed in the Cask. You were planning to meet Cae in the square at sunrise so you could set off to a place she said would be suitable for her transformation. ''[''5:07 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh wakes and stretches. After fully waking up, she decides to go to the Cask to make sure Urrak is up. ''[''5:10 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh ascends the stairs and stops at Malica's door, she knocks. ''[''5:10 PM] Urrak: You hear a light snoring from behind the door. But no movement ''[''5:13 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs and opens the door, "Urrak, we're meeting Lady Cae at dawn - get up." She tosses some new undergarments at the larger of the two sleeping figures, "and start wearing these, you look like a peasant in your usual rags." ''[''5:15 PM] Urrak: Urrak wakes with a start and tumbles off the bed, clothes in hand. When she realizes what happened, she clutches them close in an attempt to cover herself "A-Aye Lady Cae right--an' t-thanks? I'll be down in a minute..."(edited) ''[''5:17 PM] DM: Malica almost jolts awake at the sound. ''[''5:18 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks completely unperturbed by any nudity as she addresses Urrak, "Alright, meet us in the town square." She lowers her voice slightly, "I'm sorry Malica, no one answered when I knocked and we're on a time constraint." ''[''5:19 PM] DM: Malica looks confused and maybe still a little startled, but she nods, pulling the sheet up around her. ''[''5:20 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh leaves, closing the door behind her. ''[''5:21 PM] DM: Brimeia slips through a door nearby once Ryleigh passes, staying far enough back not to invite conversation. ''[''5:22 PM] Urrak: "Well that's a way t' wake up...Sorry, Mal." She stands and starts to pull the new tunic over her head. She follows with the breeches and frowns a bit at their color but shrugs it off. "I suppose I forgot all about Cae. She needs our help with somethin....quite serious." ''[''5:24 PM] DM: Malica: "It's ok." ''[''5:27 PM] Urrak: She begins to armor herself up, but before she puts on her chest piece , she pulls the chainmail from her bag and places it on first. She whips her sword in its belt over her shoulder and tightens it. Slowly she walks to Malica's side if the bed, and sits next to her. She leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I'd ask ye t' come, but it wouldn't be safe. I...wouldn't want t' see ye get hurt." she pauses and takes Malica's hand in both of hers and brings it to her lips. "I'll be back soon."(edited) ''[''5:29 PM] DM: She gives her a soft smile and puts her other hand up on her cheek, running over a bruise gently with her thumb. "Be careful." ''[''5:30 PM] Urrak: "I will. Promise." she moves her face to place a kiss in Malica's palm and soon makes her way to the square --------------------- ''[''5:09 PM] Seirixori: Seir grumbles, moving sleepily out of her tent, after a sleepy g'morning to Gunnloda. She practically shoves Nolanos awake, "You all have ten minutes before all your stuff is packed away, whether you're ready or not." She starts the ritual to get the spirits to come back and pack up their stuff.(edited) ''[''5:10 PM] DM: Gunnloda's just finishing up her prayers for the morning, already dressed in her armor. ''[''5:11 PM] Ravaphine: Rav, already awake, is seen sitting on the branch of a tree with her feet dangling off. "Morning, everybody"(edited) ''[''5:12 PM] DM: Nolanos stumbles out of the tent, rubbing at his eyes. ''[''5:18 PM] Ravaphine: "You guys ready for another long journey? Should we stop by the Cask first for some breakfast" ''[''5:18 PM] Seirixori: "I love you and everything but how do you always wake up so early?" Seir mutters to Gunnloda when she's done. ''[''5:20 PM] DM: Gunnloda chuckles as the spirits all pack the tents and bedrolls away. "Force of habit, love." ''[''5:22 PM] Ravaphine: Rav climbs up higher on the tree ''[''5:23 PM] Seirixori: Seir just grunts, falling back and closing her eyes, "Just come get me when we're ready to head out. I don't... I don't think I should go if there's a possibility that it'll be more than just Cae." ''[''5:23 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is walking back from the Cask and towards the grove. ''[''5:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Who else would there be?" ''[''5:24 PM] Seirixori: "Her family? I don't know, they might not be but... just in case. I don't want to... make that worse, I guess."(edited) ''[''5:25 PM] Ryleigh: "It'll just be Cae." Ryleigh says, catching Seir's word as she approaches. ''[''5:26 PM] Seirixori: "If you're sure," she mumbles, trying to not fall back to sleep. ''[''5:28 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh claps a hand to Seir's back, "Even if Eloise and Misha see her off in the town square, you can't keep avoiding it. We have a job to do." She gives Seir a warm, encouraging smile. ''[''5:29 PM] Seirixori: "I'm not trying to avoid it, I just don't want to..." she sighs, "nevermind," she stands, slouching. "This is also why I wanted to leave last night." she mutters, "We good to go?" ''[''5:30 PM] Ravaphine: Rav makes her way down from the tree. "Time to go?" ''[''5:32 PM] Ryleigh: "We needed to let her say goodbye, Seir..that's why we didn't leave last night." Ryleigh nods to Ravaphine and picks up her pack, "lets head out." ''[''5:36 PM] Seirixori: Seir grabs her stuff and hesitates to follow, placing her hand on one of the trees, "...thanks." she awkwardly says to the tree. ''[''5:37 PM] Ravaphine: "Thanks for the tents, Seir" Rav rubs Seir's shoulder and catches up to the rest of the group and Cae ----------------------------- ''[''5:34 PM] DM: Everyone gathers in the square, and soon the door to the mansion opens. Cae steps out, her eyes lined in red. Her bow and cloak are on her back with only a pouch on her hip for supplies. She shuts the door gently behind her and approaches the group, heading straight to Ryleigh. ''[''5:35 PM] DM: She glances around the group, then back to Ryleigh. "It's a long walk. It's a good idea to get started if this is everyone." ''[''5:36 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "of course M'lady. We're all here, so we can head out, just lead the way." ''[''5:39 PM] DM: She pauses like she's thinking about saying something more, then turns and heads east along the road out of town. ''[''5:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh motions to the rest of the group to follow as Cae starts heading out of town. ''[''5:40 PM] Urrak: Urrak stays towards the back of the group, watching Cae from a distance. She fiddles with her mail as she walks ''[''5:40 PM] Seirixori: Seir follows from the back, not feeling comfortable being any closer. ''[''5:41 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns to Seirixiori as they walk. In a low voice she asks "Y'alright there, kid?" ''[''5:43 PM] Seirixori: "M'fine." She whispers, slowly twirling the trident as they walk. "Just... wish I didn't have a bad feeling about how this will turn out." ''[''5:44 PM] Ravaphine: "I just hope it won't be permanent" Rav says quietly ''[''5:49 PM] Urrak: "That's all we can do at this point I s'ppose. Hope." Urrak finally gets used to the mail's weight on her, her gait becoming more steady. "I...I know it seems odd comin' from me, but I know ye an Cae don't have the best history an...well that's what I meant by askin' if ye were ok. I know ye have Gunnloda but I'm here fer ye too." she finishes and looks ahead ''[''5:50 PM] Seirixori: Seir eyes Urrak wearily, "So you've said before." ''[''5:53 PM] Urrak: Seir's comment pierces her but she tries to hide its ripples in her features. She frowns a bit, her brows twitching. "I know. I...I'll prove it this time." she quickens her pace and ends up next to Nolanos. ''[''5:54 PM] Seirixori: She just shrugs and watches Urrak move away. "We'll see," she whispers. ''[''6:00 PM] DM: Everyone starts following the pair in front off the road and into the forest. ''[''6:00 PM] Ravaphine: ((perception checks?)) ''[''6:02 PM] DM: For what? ''[''6:03 PM] Ravaphine: ((shit in the woods lol. More orcs)) ''[''6:04 PM] DM: Sure. lol ''[''6:04 PM] Urrak: Urrak feels uneasy entering the brush, but tries to stay vigilant. She looks around her and listens intently. However, thoughts of Malica and her mission dull her senses. ((5, 10pp))(edited) ''[''6:04 PM] Ravaphine: ((6...nat 1..., 10pp))(edited) ''[''6:04 PM] Seirixori: ((14, 16pp))(edited) ''[''6:07 PM] DM: You all do see an orc. She's big and green, wearing chainmail, and has a beat up face. ''[''6:08 PM] Ravaphine: "Hey look, it's your twin, Urrak" ''[''6:10 PM] Urrak: "...Have ye been eatin' certain mushrooms off th' forest floor, Rav?" Urrak quirks an eyebrow back at her. ''[''6:11 PM] Ravaphine: "Left it all back in Rodoza, sadly" ''[''6:12 PM] Urrak: Urrak laughs and shakes her head, returning her gaze to the horizon ''[''6:12 PM] Seirixori: Seir shakes her head and leans over a little to whisper to Gunnloda, "Was it better with a tent this time?" ''[''6:13 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "It was much easier this time, yes. Thank you." ''[''6:18 PM] Seirixori: "No tree in your hair?" Seir laughs lightly. ''[''6:20 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Not a twig in sight." ''[''6:20 PM] Ravaphine: Rav gives them both a look that kind of looks like: o.O, but doesn't question it(edited) ''[''6:21 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Is the tent... do you not like it?" ''[''6:24 PM] Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "I don't mind it. We used them a bit when we traveled everywhere, but I didn't really care to the last four years. It was kind of nice." she pauses, "although you did bring up a good point about it not exactly being safe... I don't think I ever really thought of it then." ''[''6:33 PM] Ravaphine: "What places have you traveled to before, Seir?" ''[''6:35 PM] Seirixori: "Uh, well, all over Ardabeh. Just... the roads and the forests, really. Didn't uh..." She clears her throat, "Didn't really go into towns much." ''[''6:34 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia walks along with the group, unusually quiet and lost in her thoughts. ''[''6:35 PM] Urrak: Urrak drifts next to Brimeia. She seems a bit uncomfortable, and avoids eye contact completely. A hand claps you on the back "I never got t'...congratulate ye." she grips your shoulder lightly.(edited) ''[''6:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia's startled by the clap to her shoulder and even more so by Urrak's greeting. "Oh... uh. Thanks," she answers uncertainly. "Glad .. you're even tougher than you look." ''[''6:43 PM] Urrak: "I been told I'm quite....stubborn" she looks over to Bri "Y'hit like a boulder, ye know that?" she attemps a smile, it doesn't go well. "It's like there's two of ye in one punch." she grips her shoulder a bit more, a low gravel forming in her tone "Yer a good fighter kid. Jus' learn some restraint". She pats her shoulder like its a small child and quickens her pace again.(edited) ''[''6:47 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: There's a frown on Brimeia's face as she walks next to Urrak like she's considering what to say, but Urrak speaks first. In the pause, she takes a breath as if to say something, but Urrak beats her to it again. The words make her frown again, but with something like annoyance this time. Kid? She wasn't some child. And she didn't have problems with restraint. ...Not usually anyway. Brimeia grumbles to herself when Urrak just walks away without waiting for a response. ''[''6:50 PM] Urrak: You hear a loud breath as Urrak stops walking for a few paces. She again sidles up to Brimeia. "No, wait. No. I...I'm sorry Bri. Old habits an' all. What I meant was, learn t' restrain this " she pokes a finger at her chest. "Cuz I'm the prime example of what chaos turns inta." she looks at her a moment but soon looks away, embarrassed.(edited) ''[''6:59 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia tenses up reflexively as Urrak approaches again and fixes a wary look her. At the apology she eases a bit, willing to hear the fighter out. She did almost kill Urrak, after all. "My.. chest?" Brimeia lifts an eyebrow. "I've got that, thanks," she grumbles. But hearing Urrak's sincerity, she sighs. "I usually do just fine. Keeping everything under control, that is. Even with the rage." There's another pause. "Sorry I rearranged your face. ... And for almost killing you." Her tone is flat, her voice quiet but firm. "Won't happen again." ''[''7:01 PM] Urrak: Urrak sighs and looks down to the forest floor. A hand raises and pats Brimeia's back lightly "No, I'm sorry Bri. Ye were jus' looking out fer her. "(edited) ''[''7:03 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: There's a flicker of hesitation before Brimeia replies, "Yes. It wasn't right, what you did, what you said. Still, what I did was unbecoming of a gladiator." ''[''7:08 PM] Urrak: She stops the two, her hand moving once again to Bri's shoulder, letting the others pass her "Finish it next time. I'm not a fan of losin'" she looks at her a moment in silence and then starts walking again. Her tone makes you unsure if this is a deadpan joke or an earnest request. ''[''7:18 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "No," Brimeia answers firmly. "Losing is what happens when you give up." ''[''7:20 PM] Urrak: She keeps her back to Brimeia. "...Then we all lose eventually, eh?" Urrak walks faster, her head down, to catch up with Ryleigh and Cae. -------------------------- ''[''5:43 PM] Ryleigh: "Excuse me, Lady Cae. About how far are these ruins?" ''[''5:45 PM] DM: Cae: "On my own, I could reach them by early afternoon. With a group, it'll take a bit longer." ''[''5:47 PM] Ryleigh: "Why did you choose them? these ruins." Ryleigh makes sure to keep her eyes ahead of them. ''[''5:49 PM] DM: Cae: "Close enough to Bellbury to travel, far enough that you'll be able to contain me with less chance for... collateral damage. There's an old dungeon in the lower level, a prison with working cages." ''[''5:55 PM] Ryleigh: "I figured as much. I just prefer to be prepared." Ryleigh finally looks at Cae, seeing her red rimmed eyes, "prepare for the worst and hope for the best." She a waits a little bit, "do you mind the company? I can walk with the others if you'd prefer to be alone." ''[''5:58 PM] DM: Cae shrugs a little and makes a sharp turn, heading north off the road once they clear the town's edge. "I do have a... request to make of you." ''[''5:59 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow in question, "yes, M'lady?" ''[''6:01 PM] DM: She opens her mouth, then thinks better of it and shakes her head. "Later. When we're closer." ''[''6:05 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh almost says something but instead stays silent and changes the subject, "Are you from Bellbury?" ''[''6:06 PM] DM: Cae skirts around a fallen log, rather than vaulting over it like she would normally, mindful of the group behind her. "No. We've only been in Bellbury the last ten years or so. I'm originally from the Fytulk." ''[''6:10 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh nearly trips on tree root when Cae answers, "Fytulk? In Ascus." She unknowingly places a hand on Dawnbringer at the news.(edited) ''[''6:11 PM] DM: She continues on, seemingly not noticing the reaction. "Unless the trees walked north, yes." ''[''6:13 PM] Ryleigh: "I..." Ryleigh swallows and her voice is a little shaky, "I've been there..." She shakes her head and coughs, "I mean I've from Falberk." Ryleigh stays silent after offering this information. ''[''6:15 PM] DM: Cae: "I've passed through once or twice, but I usually stayed further north than that." ''[''6:21 PM] Ryleigh: "It's a terrible place to live, I left Falberk when I was 15. I haven't been back since." Ryleigh focuses on her feet, attempting to not trip again. "You and the Baroness have only been in Bellbury for 10 years? I didn't know that." She says thoughtfully. ''[''6:23 PM] DM: Cae looks like she's somewhat distracted, constantly scanning the trees and looking for the best path to where she's going, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and so on, but she says off-hand, "About that. She's from Riverrun originally." ''[''6:26 PM] Ryleigh: "Makes sense, since the Duchess is her sister." ''[''6:29 PM] DM: This does actually cause a bit of surprise to register. "I wasn't aware anyone in this group was informed of Vyonese politics." ''[''6:31 PM] Ryleigh: "I'm full of surprises" Ryleigh jokes in elven, "I'm stationed out of Riverrun, my temple offered to provide some support to the people of Bellbury." She gestures to herself, "and here I am to help."(edited) ''[''6:40 PM] DM: Cae makes a little humming sound. "Not quite how you expected to be helping, is it?" ''[''6:44 PM] Ryleigh: "Escorting the Baroness' wife to some ruins so she can transform into a werewolf." Ryleigh smirks a bit, "No, I think that missed my list of 'ways to help' Bellbury. But nonetheless, its what's needed, so I'm happy to do so." She says the last part with honesty.(edited) ''[''6:47 PM] DM: Cae's silent for a moment. "You have anyone waiting for you to come home?" ''[''6:50 PM] Ryleigh: "No." Ryleigh answers solemnly, "I don't." ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Cae: "Easier that way." ''[''6:58 PM] Seirixori: Seir catches up to them, hesitant, "No, it isn't really. Very lonely, though." She cringes a bit, "Sorry to, uh, overhear... interupt? I just... I was wondering if you knew what to expect when we get there? I wanted to ask yesterday but... well." she trails off. ''[''7:02 PM] DM: She glances over at Seir, continuing to walk. "They were empty except some nesting animals last time I was there." Seir nods, thankful, at Cae, "Thank you, at least I'm a little prepared then." ''[''6:58 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks taken a back by Cae's response, "is it easier, though? when you return to Bellbury you have people who will celebrate your return, people who will embrace you, people who will remind you how much you're cherished. When I return, it will be to a town that isn't my home, to an empty room at the cask, with only my thoughts for company." Ryleigh bites her lip for a moment, "I apologize for overstepping, Lady Cae, but the way she looks at you and the way you look at her...it's rare."(edited) ''[''7:02 PM] DM: Cae shakes her head at Ryleigh's response. "I've walked both roads. It's just a different kind of pain. One you can get used to." ''[''7:04 PM] Seirixori: Seir glances at Ryleigh, "Do you think we don't like you?" she whispers. ''[''7:11 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles sadly at Seir, but addresses Cae, "Loneliness adds beauty to life, it puts a special burn on sunsets and makes the night air smell better. Loneliness has made me kind, but no one should want that type of hollowness. Especially someone as loved as you." She's silent for a moment then says to Seir, "it isn't about like or dislike, it's that you all need me right now. I accept that that's my place in the world."(edited) ''[''7:13 PM] Seirixori: "I know you think...," she hesitates, realizing that maybe it should be a conversation saved for another time, without others to hear, and says instead, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep finding a reason to need you around."(edited) ''[''7:15 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stays quiet, but does offer Seir a small smile in appreciation. ''[''7:15 PM] DM: Cae: "It's not about-- I don't regret my life with El. Not one minute of it. I wouldn't go back for anything. It's about how hard it is to do the right thing when every piece of you wants to be back home, holding the person you love instead. It's easier when you don't have those attachments." ''[''7:19 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods, "It is something I understand... now." She clears her throat, "I'll just um... yeah." Seir motions back to the rest, uncomfortable, and walks back to the rest of the group, taking Gunnloda's hand when she gets there. ''[''7:19 PM] Ryleigh: "Lady Cae, we don't know what'll happen tonight. But I made your wife a promise and its one I intend to keep." She looks determinedly at Cae. ''[''7:21 PM] DM: Cae just looks ahead and picks up the pace a bit, leaving the others behind with just enough visibility to not get lost following her. ------------------------------ ''[''7:25 PM] DM: You all continue through the woods, sharing small talk and picking berries and fruits to nibble on that Seir points out as edible. Cae's pretty quiet the rest of the way, leading you through the forest but wanting to have time to herself. ''[''7:26 PM] DM: Eventually, the deep forest starts to give way to newer growth, the reclaimed wilderness where it used to be clear, the trees not as old, the undergrowth not as thick. ''[''7:27 PM] DM: Before you know it, you're stepping up to the edge of the forest, a dilapidated keep before you. The walls that once stood around it have been dismantled or crumbled over time, and all that remains is this single tower. The tower itself looks vastly different from how it must have looked when the keep was operational, the home of some long-forgotten Vatruvian lord, probably. Now, there are wooden spikes, tattered fabrics, and everywhere the streaks of black and red color (you hope it’s paint, but…) that you recognize from the orcs you’d met on the road to Riverrun. Severed body parts are impaled on sticks, spikes, and spears, and there are several sets of pointed sticks preventing a hurried approach to the building. Cae gestures to get down and ducks back behind a tumbled stone wall. “Well this is new. This place was empty last time I was here.” There are a handful of orcs outside, eating, fighting, and arguing outside near a couple sleeping spaces. A pile of broken bones sits near the tents. There are two orcs who appear to be unloading sacks from a war wagon, taking them into the keep, and two aurochs grazing near the wagon itself. ''[''7:29 PM] Seirixori: "Well... definitely not the animals I was hoping for." Seir whispers as she ducks behind something as well.(edited) ''[''7:29 PM] Urrak: "Great Gruumsh..." Urrak approaches Ry's right side. "Well...I hate t' say I told ye so." ''[''7:30 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh huffs, "time wasn't on our side to begin with." She turns to Cae, "I assume there's no where else we could go?" ''[''7:30 PM] DM: Cae looks up at the sky, checking the time. “No, there’s no time to reach anywhere else.” She pulls her bow from its spot on her back. “I don’t want to leave them here anyway. It’s too close to Bellbury.” She takes a deep breath and pulls a sealed letter from her bag. She hands it to Ryleigh. “Time for you to make good on your promise to me, paladin. I’m going to go in there. There’s only one entrance. You watch it and if anything comes out, you kill it. When morning comes, come in and clean up anything left.” She pauses for a moment then removes her ring and hands it to Ryleigh too. “Give that to Eloise. My bow to Misha. You can burn me with the orcs.” ''[''7:33 PM] Urrak: "Yer mad! There's bound t'be nearly an army in there!" Urrak turns to Cae "You'll be ripped t' shreds!"(edited) ''[''7:33 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh puts the items in the bag of holding, but she looks torn, "at least allow us to help, we can clear the area together and lock you up. This doesn't have to be end." ''[''7:35 PM] Urrak: "Both of ye are mad..." Urrak deflates a bit. She looks around to see if the orc's sigil is the same as the ones on the orcs from before(edited) ''[''7:35 PM] DM: "This bite is a death sentence." She looks at Ryleigh. "You and I both know it. The only question is whether I die now under my own choice or later when it’s a matter of hurting the people around me. I came here to die. I brought you here to make sure of it. If I can die preventing a raid on Bellbury— on my family then I couldn’t ask for more.” ''[''7:36 PM] Seirixori: "Ok but what if you bite them and then we have more of a problem?" ''[''7:36 PM] DM: Cae: "I'll be dead long before sundown." ''[''7:36 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "There's really no chance of reversing this or... keeping it contained?" ''[''7:37 PM] Seirixori: "What is with all of you and wanting to die?" Seir mumbles. Ignoring that she was totally ready for Cae to kill her a couple days ago. ''[''7:39 PM] DM: Cae: “I don't want to die, I just know the stories. After the first moon, werewolves turn evil. What’s to stop me tomorrow from claiming I’m fine, biding my time, and striking when I can do the most harm? What’s to stop me from taking advantage of my wi—” Her voice breaks and she closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath. “Eloise would believe anything if it meant keeping me. If what comes out of tonight isn’t me… I would rather die tonight.” ''[''7:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh closes her eyes and grits her teeth, because she does know, "you might have a different strain Lady Cae, you might not turn feral...." she looks Cae in the eyes and nods, "but I made you promise...I won't allow you to hurt your family." Ryleigh stands and smirks, "and that means not letting you die until we know whether or not you're a threat." Ryleigh draws Dawnbringer and charges towards the orcs.(edited) ''[''7:41 PM] Seirixori: "Oh shit." Seir mutters quickly shifting into her dino friend. ''[''7:41 PM] Urrak: Urrak sprints after her "Ryleigh! Have y'lost your fucking mind?!' she draws her sword as she runs(edited) ''[''7:46 PM] Urrak: Urrak tries to grab Ryleigh by the back of her armor's collar but stumbles forward, missing completely. "These are the same folks as before! They had an Eye Ryleigh. You tryin' t' kill us all?!" she looks more panicked than angry, but the tone is there. She tries to keep her voice low(edited) ''[''7:47 PM] DM: Make a dex save urrak ''[''7:47 PM] Urrak: ((6...)) ''[''7:48 PM] DM: Yeah, you can't catch her. ''[''7:48 PM] DM: She can hear you though... ''[''7:49 PM] Ryleigh: ((have the Orcs seen me)) ''[''7:49 PM] DM: Not yet ''[''7:49 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh stops at Urrak's words. ''[''7:51 PM] Urrak: She catches up "Y'don't storm an orc hold, y'madwoman! If we're doin' this, we have t' think and...be careful." she keeps her voice down, near whispering. "Otherwise we'll just end up a blood offering..."(edited) ''[''7:53 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Can we draw some of them out?" ''[''7:53 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eyes are blazing with something in between anger and determination, "you're right." She jogs back to the group, "Alright, whats the plan, I got ahead of myself. Sorry Lady Cae, we're helping take this stronghold." ''[''7:53 PM] DM: Cae: "You should just let me handle this." ''[''7:53 PM] Seirixori: Seir makes a small growling sound, waving her little arms, kind of pointing at herself.(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] Urrak: "We're already in it whether ye all like it or not. Somethin' will tip us off eventually. We have t' get them apart. Single 'em out." she crosses her arms "Orcs work better in packs."(edited) ''[''7:55 PM] DM: Gunnloda stands on a fallen rock to see over the little bit of wall. "Think there's more inside?" ''[''7:56 PM] Urrak: "Has t' be. They can populate a hold pretty quickly."(edited) ''[''7:56 PM] Ryleigh: "Let's draw the three nearest towards us. Seir, would you be alright getting their attention? We'll have your back, I promise." ''[''7:57 PM] Seirixori: Seir nods, jumping a little. ''[''7:57 PM] DM: Urrak, roll perception. ''[''7:58 PM] Urrak: ((15)) ''[''7:59 PM] Urrak: "We've probably only reached th' first wave. These'er all grunts ahead. Taking them, especially split off, should be doable." ''[''8:00 PM] Ryleigh: "Lets do it." ''[''8:00 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns to Seir "Ready to distract 'em?" ''[''8:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir rawrs and nods and starts heading around the walls instead of straight forward, meaning to get them from the side so that they're farther away from the other group too.(edited) ''[''8:01 PM] Ravaphine: "What can I do, Urrak?" ''[''8:01 PM] DM: Which side? ''[''8:02 PM] DM: If you're moving from wall to wall, roll a stealth check. ''[''8:02 PM] Urrak: "How far does yer magic go? Keep yerself distant from 'em. They... REALLY don't like elves..." she places a hand on her shoulder and emphasizes "REALLY."(edited) ''[''8:02 PM] DM: Cae glances at Rav with a frown. ''[''8:03 PM] Seirixori: ((21)) ''[''8:03 PM] Ryleigh: "Blast with all that magic, Ravaphine." Ryleigh smirks. ''[''8:05 PM] Ravaphine: Rav looks down at her boots. "I'll try to stay back then, I can hit them from pretty far. All of you, please be careful. And Cae," she grabs Cae's hand, "may we meet again" she says the last part in Elvish ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Cae just knocks an arrow to her bowstring. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "What's the plan then? I don't like Seirixori being out there by herself." ''[''8:07 PM] Urrak: "Seir brings 'em over an' we take 'em out...as quietly as possible." Urrak brings her sword out in front of her(edited) ''[''8:08 PM] DM: Cae: "You should be where she is then. I can hit them from anywhere." ''[''8:09 PM] Urrak: Urrak nods and looks to Ryleigh "Let's go, BB." she grins and sneaks towards Seir(edited) ''[''8:11 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves up with Urrak, adrenaline still coursing through her, "thanks for pulling me back, sometimes I lose myself." She smirks. ''[''8:11 PM] Urrak: "Someone's gotta keep yer stubborn ass alive." they stop a few paces behind Seir(edited) ''[''8:12 PM] Ravaphine: ((18 stealth)) ''[''8:12 PM] DM: Stealth checks for those of you moving. ''[''8:12 PM] Urrak: ((10)) ''[''8:12 PM] Ravaphine: Rav hugs the wall, but makes sure shes within range to help ''[''8:13 PM] Ryleigh: ((11)) ''[''8:16 PM] DM: Nolanos: 22, Gunnloda: unnat 1 ''[''8:20 PM] DM: Bri: 17. ''[''8:07 PM] Seirixori: Seir moves forward, making sure to keep far enough away so the orcs hopefully can't reach her with anything and makes a little noise to see if she can get their attention without alerting everything. ''[''8:23 PM] DM: So you're all moving along the edge of the wall when Gunnloda trips over a piece of stone hidden in the grass and tumbles into the wall, her armor clanging noisily against the stone. She freezes in place, hoping it wasn't excessive. Two of the orcs, Brug and Trag, look that direction and see a dinoseir. They look at each other in confusion, then smile. One says something in Orc and they grab their weapons, Volen following suit. ''[''8:23 PM] DM: Cae is going to ready an attack for when they get into range of the others. ''[''8:24 PM] DM: Nolanos is going to ready his Fire Bolt for when one is visible. ''[''8:24 PM] Seirixori: Seir chuckles a little at her not stealthy girlfriend and turns and makes little clicky noises and rawrs to try and pull them closer. ''[''8:24 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''8:25 PM] Urrak: "Seir, wait--" she stops herself and readies her body for combat ''[''8:28 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts magic missile at the three orcs within range ''[''8:30 PM] Ravaphine: ((13 dmg/4/4/5))(edited) ''[''8:30 PM] DM: That's 4, 4, and 5 if you're hitting all three separately. ''[''8:32 PM] DM: Three arcane bolts fly out of Rav's hand and smack, one into each orc. They all growl and what was dinnertime has turned into an attack. Volen howls and charges. ''[''8:33 PM] DM: Trag also charges. ''[''8:33 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''8:37 PM] Urrak: Urrak notices a discarded bucket of white paint nearest to the walls edge. she dips a hand in, the paint a bit tacky from sitting in the sun, and flattens her palm over her face. She pulls it back, leaving a pure white print across her visage. The remainder is dry as she grips her sword. In orcish she yells "Over here, ye pig fuckers!" She out from behind the wall. "Kneel before a soldier of D'Akshi!"(edited) ''[''8:43 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''8:44 PM] Seirixori: Seir growls, wanting to charge ahead but remembers the last time she did that and backs up to just behind Urrak. ((Is that 40 feet or farther? lol)) ''[''8:46 PM] DM: Gunnloda steps up and readies Sacred Flame for if they come in range. ''[''8:46 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''8:49 PM] Ryleigh: "You've tainted this place long enough!" in elven.(edited) ''[''8:51 PM] DM: An arrow comes streaking out from the north and pierces right into Volen's head, killing him instantly as Cae releases her held attack. (16a, 22d) ''[''8:51 PM] Urrak: Urrak only catches the words "long " and "enough" but yells in common "I swear to the One Eyed, Paladin, ye have a deathwish!"(edited) ''[''8:52 PM] DM: Brimeia will step forward with the others, eager to kill something she won't feel bad about. ''[''8:52 PM] DM: And the last orc will charge ahead. ''[''8:53 PM] DM: Another arrow streaks out of the north and fells Brug. (29, nat 20a, 23d) ''[''8:54 PM] DM: Nolanos will step forward. ''[''8:54 PM] DM: His Fire Bolt goes wild. ''[''8:55 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''8:55 PM] Ravaphine: Rav fires magic missile at the remaining orc ''[''8:56 PM] Ravaphine: ((11 dmg)) ''[''8:56 PM] DM: Trag falls dead with the impact of three bolts. ''[''8:57 PM] DM: With three of the orcs dead, the sparkle of arcane energy gets the attention of the others. ''[''8:57 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:00 PM] Urrak: Urrak dashes forward yelling curses in orcish at the others, hoping to draw them closer. "Your mother was an ox!"(edited) ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Cagak is going to spin and heft his axe.(edited) ''[''9:01 PM] DM: Seirixori! ''[''9:02 PM] Seirixori: Seir dashes forward as far as she can get. ''[''9:03 PM] DM: Gunnloda follows Urrak. ''[''9:03 PM] DM: Thokk and Hagren both charge. ''[''9:03 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''9:05 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves up. ''[''9:05 PM] DM: Brimeia! Will also run. ''[''9:06 PM] DM: Nolanos! Will also approach. ''[''9:07 PM] DM: He's in range for another Fire Bolt though, and his fire splashes against Thokk's face, burning him. (23a 10f) ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Another arrow flies out and catches Thokk in his burning face, killing him. (17, 17) ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''9:11 PM] Ravaphine: Rav pulls up closer, and casts firebolt at an orc ''[''9:12 PM] Ravaphine: ((18a, 1d)) ''[''9:12 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:12 PM] DM: The fire catches his thigh.(edited) ''[''9:15 PM] Urrak: Urrak runs up and wildly chucks a javelin at Hagren ''[''9:15 PM] Urrak: ((12ac 9dmg)) ''[''9:15 PM] DM: The javelin flies through the air, but just misses Hagren. ''[''9:16 PM] Urrak: "Fuckin' shit." ''[''9:16 PM] DM: Cagak is going to run up and chuck it back at Urrak. ''[''9:17 PM] DM: The javelin lands point-first right in front of Urrak's feet. ''[''9:17 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''9:18 PM] Urrak: "Way too close fer comfort..." she looks down at the javelin ''[''9:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir runs up again, dashing as far as she can. So fun, all the running. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Seir catches up to Urrak. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Gunnloda's little stumpy legs can only go so fast, but she tries so hard. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Thokk... is dead. ''[''9:19 PM] DM: Hagren will run up to Urrak, but can't actually attack yet.(edited) ''[''9:20 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''9:21 PM] Ryleigh: "now you've made it personal, hit them and you'll answer to me" Ryleigh bears her teeth at the Orc speaking elven. ''[''9:22 PM] DM: Brimeia! Still running. ''[''9:23 PM] DM: Another arrow from the north and Hagren falls at Ryleigh's feet.(17a, 12d)(edited) ''[''9:24 PM] DM: Nolanos will just start running to catch up. ''[''9:24 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''9:24 PM] Ravaphine: Rav comes up closer and casts firebolt at Cagak ''[''9:25 PM] Ravaphine: ((12a, 1dmg)) ''[''9:25 PM] DM: The fire bolt goes wide. ''[''9:25 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:27 PM] Urrak: Urrak readies the javelin and chucks it at Cagak "You dropped this, bull balls!" ''[''9:28 PM] Urrak: ((14, 7))(edited) ''[''9:28 PM] DM: The javelin pierces the orc's shoulder. ''[''9:28 PM] DM: He reaches up and snaps it off, leaving the tip still inside, and charges Urrak with his axe. ''[''9:29 PM] DM: But he misses. ''[''9:29 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''9:30 PM] Seirixori: Seir runs and tries to pounce on the orc and claw his face. ''[''9:31 PM] DM: She jumps at the orc, but he side-steps her attack. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: Gunnloda is still running. ''[''9:32 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''9:34 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh runs to Urrak's side and yells, "BREATHE YOUR LAST!" in elven as she brings Dawnbringer down on its head. ((24a, 13dmg))(edited) ''[''9:34 PM] DM: Dawnbringer just slices right through its neck and his head falls. ''[''9:35 PM] DM: Jahrruk sees the fight and runs for the aurochs. ''[''9:35 PM] DM: Brimeia's... still running. ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Cae holds another attack. ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Nolanos is running to catch up ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Megged also runs for an aurochs ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Yurk charges forward. ''[''9:37 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''9:40 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ? ''[''9:41 PM] Ravaphine: Rav dashes closer to her party ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Another arrow streaks out, past the tents, and knocks Jahrukk off his aurochs. (20a, 13d)(edited) ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Nolanos will fire bolt the aurochs. ''[''9:45 PM] DM: Imsh charges. ''[''9:45 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:48 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns around the portion of the party that's near her "These are followers of Bahgtru, they'll jump off'a those things atcha! Stay alert!" She runs at them, yelling insults(edited) ''[''9:49 PM] DM: Seirixori! ''[''9:50 PM] Seirixori: Seir is going to wait until something gets closer.(edited) ''[''9:52 PM] DM: Gunnloda dashes!(edited) ''[''9:52 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''9:53 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh dashes! ''[''9:54 PM] DM: Brimeia's going to come up and ready her axe. ''[''9:55 PM] DM: Imsh continues closer. ''[''9:55 PM] DM: Cae fires another arrow, this time at the aurochs. ''[''9:56 PM] DM: The arrow catches it in the flank, but it barely flinches (20, 11) ''[''9:56 PM] DM: Nolanos will continue closer and fire another fire bolt ''[''9:56 PM] DM: He misses (9) ''[''9:57 PM] DM: Yurk will charge and attempt to gore Urrak, but it misses.(edited) ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Megged will urge his aurochs to charge as well. ''[''9:58 PM] DM: It will miss Ryleigh. ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Megged then jumps from the aurochs to engage Ryleigh in hand-to-hand. ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''9:59 PM] Ravaphine: Rav moves up closer and casts firebolt at Megged ''[''9:59 PM] Ravaphine: ((18 a, 9d)) ''[''10:01 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:02 PM] Urrak: Urrak swings her greatsword, she lets out a roar and attempts to sweep the two aurochs. Her sword slashes the two of them ((13, 9/3 dmg))(edited) ''[''10:04 PM] DM: Seirixori! ''[''10:05 PM] Seirixori: Seir tries the thing again at Megged. ''[''10:05 PM] DM: Seirixori misses her pounce again and growls in frustration. ''[''10:06 PM] DM: Gunnloda steps up and fires a Sacred Flame at one of the bulls. ''[''10:06 PM] DM: It takes a whole 3 damage. ''[''10:06 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''10:09 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh bears her teeth at the orc infront of her, she snarls, "you have been judged, now perish!" She jabs Dawnbringer into him. (19a. 12dmg)(edited) ''[''10:10 PM] DM: Dawnbringer pierces right through him and his body sizzles for a moment as the sword passes through his chest and falls. ''[''10:10 PM] DM: Brimeia is going to step up and bring the axe down. ''[''10:10 PM] DM: But she misses. ''[''10:12 PM] DM: Another arrow streaks out, arcing up and over Ryleigh and Urrak, and comes down right in the aurochs's neck. It falls over, dead. (19, 16) ''[''10:12 PM] DM: Nolanos will fire another fire bolt, but it misses.(edited) ''[''10:12 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''10:12 PM] Ravaphine: Rav moves up closer and casts fire bolt as well ''[''10:13 PM] Ravaphine: ((16a, 6d)) ''[''10:13 PM] DM: The fire bolt splashes into the aurochs's flank. ''[''10:14 PM] DM: The aurochs will try to gore Brimeia. ''[''10:14 PM] DM: (20a, 18d) ''[''10:15 PM] DM: The aurochs's horn pierces right through her clothing and lifts her off her feet. ''[''10:15 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:16 PM] Urrak: Urrak furiously swings her sword into the auroch's neck ((23 13)) ''[''10:18 PM] DM: The sword cuts deep but it doesn't fall. ''[''10:18 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''10:21 PM] Seirixori: Seir goes around and claws the face and tries to pounce on it. ((22a, 7dmg)) ''[''10:22 PM] DM: It doesn't fall over, but you do get the three attacks. ''[''10:24 PM] Seirixori: ((2nd claw at is 10, bite is 17at, 6dmg)) ''[''10:25 PM] DM: Seir hops on the thing's back, digging one claw into its back and chomping down on its neck until it falls. ''[''10:25 PM] DM: And everything is dead. ''[''10:25 PM] DM: Cae strolls up, taking the scenic route to pluck her arrows out of the dead orcs on the way. ''[''10:27 PM] Urrak: Urrak cleans her sword with a scrap of her old shirt, shaking her head and mumbling in orcish to herself(edited) ''[''10:27 PM] DM: Cae: "You should have let me handle it." ''[''10:28 PM] DM: Gunnloda walks up to Brimeia and heals her. (10hp) ''[''10:28 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh sheaths Dawnbringer, "Maybe, but you didn't have to handle it alone." ''[''10:29 PM] DM: You can, but there's nothing else appearing. ''[''10:30 PM] Ravaphine: ((16 perception)) ''[''10:30 PM] DM: All you hear is the death wheezes of one of the orcs. ''[''10:33 PM] Urrak: "They know we're here now." she keeps her sword out but tosses the scrap to the floor. "Still...let's not go chargin' in alone again." she rattles the back of Ryleigh's collar playfully and leans in, whispering in gnarled elvish "You've got a nice ass."(edited) ''[''10:36 PM] Seirixori: Seir's pouting, if a dinosaur can pout, but she waits for the others to see what they're going to do.(edited) ''[''10:37 PM] Ravaphine: “We’ll...work on it, Urrak” rav pats her on the shoulder ''[''10:42 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh quirks a questioning eyebrow at Urrak's statement and approaches her slowly. She places her hands on Urrak's face, positioning her fingers towards the back of Urrak's jaw, she firmly presses on the muscles there, ''"loosen your jaw and maneuver your tongue like this" Ryleigh presses the front of her tongue to the back of her teeth, then continues in a sultry voice, "it helps with more than just languages" she winks and steps back. (edited) [''10:42 PM] Urrak: She just stares at her, mystified and blushing hard. She has zero clue what Ry said, but the way she said it..."I-I...Wow."(edited) ''[''10:43 PM] Ravaphine: Rav’s eyes widen and her ears turn a little red. She clears her throat and chuckles at Urrak. ''[''10:43 PM] DM: Cae clears her throat and starts to walk towards the door. "The sun's not going to wait." ''[''10:45 PM] Seirixori: Seirixori follows Cae. ''[''10:45 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles at Ravaphine, "I could have said anything in that voice and she'd still look like that" She jerks her head in Urrak's direction. ''[''10:47 PM] Ravaphine: Rav follows next to them all. “Should have said ‘Potatoes are wonderful, versatile root vegetables’ and she still would have swooned” ''[''10:47 PM] Urrak: Urrak follows behind ''[''10:48 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs at Ravaphine's comment, "I should have! You better not tell her what I said...it'll be fun to just let her wonder." ''[''10:49 PM] Urrak: Urrak calls from behind them "Faster, lover!" she looks very proud of herself(edited) ''[''10:50 PM] Ravaphine: Rav makes a face of disgust before bursting out laughing. She composes herself when she remembers the situation at hand ''[''10:50 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh facepalms, "what have I done?" ''[''10:51 PM] Ravaphine: “good job” ''[''10:51 PM] Urrak: "Thank you, mistress!"'' she laughs, probably too loudly(edited) [''10:52 PM] Ryleigh: "You should feel ashamed." Ryleigh deadpans Urrak. ''[''10:53 PM] Urrak: ''"What? Ye don't like a lil rope play?" she elbows her in the side and winks as she moves ahead of her towards the keep. She coughs awkwardly as she remembers her current company. "Let's uuh...head in and...be careful." Back - Next